Trick and Treat
by Sissy
Summary: It's that time of the year! Where the impossible seems possible and Mikado is stuck in a situation he doesn't want to admit is possible! However, he's not the only one. /szmk/AU/One-shot/MA!extra/M!EasterEd/
1. Oneshot

**Title:** Trick and Treat**  
By:** Sissy

_You need to know one thing. This is the time of the year where we can go out and play tricks on people without having to hide who we are._

… … …

Impossible.

There was no other word for it.

It was impossible.

"Why?" It was certainly Ryugamine Mikado who had asked that, however, his voice seemed…younger.

Because it was impossible.

Mikado looked at his hands and realized that somehow, someway, this was happening. In his boring, mundane, everyday life, this sort of thing was impossible. So now that it seemed to be happening, he somehow felt…excited. But also fearful about what he should do now.

Interestingly enough, he had clothes on that fit him. How that had happened, he had no knowledge of. But it would beat going around in the nude.

Looking around, he found his cell phone and saw the time. 8:45 am. He was already late for school.

"Alright!" He smacked his face with those impossible hands to rally himself up. First thing was first. He dialed a number and waited for it to connect. When it did, he somehow felt nervous. "H-Hello? Ah, my name is Ryugamine Mikado… I'm a freshman from class A… Ah, I seemed to have caught a fever… My voice is all weird now because of it… Yes, I'm sorry. The doctor? Ah, I went. Bed rest for the day to see if it'll go down, he said… Yes, thank you…"

With that out of the way, he hung up and sighed. He hated lying since it was the wrong thing but only this one time, he figured it would be okay. After all, this was supposed to be impossible and yet it was happening.

"I need to find out how this happened… But how…?" He asked himself as he sat back down on the floor. "I could call Celty-san since she might understand but… I don't want to bother her! I should call Masaomi but with my voice like this… It'd might be better to just text him. Ah, but I can't let him cut school just because of me…" As he tried to figure out his options, his thoughts were blown away by the sound of his own stomach. "Ah, that's right… I haven't had breakfast yet…"

Knowing that it would be impossible at the moment to cook anything for himself, Mikado looked around once more, this time for his wallet. What he found next to his computer was a small yellow bag and his wallet. With a sigh, he took out some money and placed them in the bag, along with his cell phone.

"Alright, I can do this." He took his keys and headed to the front door. Putting on the oddly placed boots, he tried as hard as he could to open the door.

After a few tries, he got it open and went out. Then, with even more trouble, he locked the door. Mikado tried to remember where the closest convenience store was and almost tripped going down the stairs. As soon as he got off from the last step, he pulled up the hoodie of the clothes he wore and noticed the ears on it.

"A…bunny…? No way… Not again…" He gave a deep sigh and continued on his way.

He walked down the street until he found the convenience store. Once in, he headed directly to the snacks section and picked up whatever was cheap and easy to grab. Holding onto three different snacks, he went up to the counter.

"Hello, little boy, where's your mama?" The woman at the counter asked and Mikado froze.

'It…really is happening…' His thoughts felt foreboding yet he tried his hardest to smile. "She's at work! I'm taking care of the house! But I got hungry…" Mikado tried giving her his strongest puppy look, hoping the woman would just leave him alone.

"Ah, it'd probably be best if you don't cook, right? Shouldn't you stay with a grownup?" The woman asked Mikado, who tried his best to keep smiling again.

"My uncle is on his way, it's just that I got hungry…" Mikado returned to the puppy look and quickly paid the woman once she had rung up his snacks before running out with them.

"Ah, wait!" The woman tried to call Mikado for his change but he was long gone.

"I lied again…" He sighed as he opened one of the snacks to eat. As he munched on it, Mikado tried to think about where to go. Celty would have been good but he refused to bother her while she was at work. Masaomi shouldn't even cut class but he trusted his best friend. Anri was the same for that reason. But who else was there? Izaya? No. 'Some way or another, I think he'll just poke fun at me…'

Mikado continued walking amongst the crowds deep in thought as he continued to munch on the snacks. He stopped when he bumped into someone who paid no mind to him. And he quickly realized why. The person was worried about moving away from the path of destruction heading towards him.

"Stop right there, you bastard!" He heard the roar and saw the man run away, only to be hit by a vending machine that had fallen from the sky.

Without thinking it twice, Mikado looked towards where the roar had come from and quickly saw the man he knew was responsible for the falling vending machine. There stood Heiwajima Shizuo with a deep glare as he punched someone to the sky. The whole thing was pretty normal except for one small thing.

Well, perhaps not really small, but Mikado knew that he had just found an ally. He watched from the sidelines until everything had resolved itself and quietly walked towards the man who took out a smoke.

"Shizuo, if you keep getting angry every time someone mentions that, we'll never get any work done today." Tanaka Tom warned Shizuo with a sigh. As freaked out as he was about the whole event, he really was worried they might not get any work done.

"Sorry Tom-san. It's just…I don't even know how this happened and I don't really mind, but the problem is that people just keep bothering me about it." Shizuo breathed out and suddenly stopped when he felt a tug from the one place he least expect it.

Looking behind him, he saw a hand pulling at one of the things that made the day different than normal. Following the hand to its owner, he saw a white bunny. It looked up and he met with blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure…" Mikado apologized with a sad look, causing both males to freeze. "But now that I know…" He quickly clung to Shizuo's leg very tightly. "Please let me stay with you!"

"Huh?" Both males were left completely confused.

… … …

"He hasn't contacted me at all!" Kida Masaomi yelled out in frustration.

"But the teacher said that he caught a cold so he's supposed to be resting…" Sonohara Anri spoke with an apologetic tone. Even though it had nothing to do with her, she still felt like she needed to apologize.

"It's not your fault, Anri-chan!" Masaomi quickly said with a grin. "I'm just saying that Mikado hasn't even sent me a text! Could he be playing hooky?" The thought of the serious Mikado cutting class made him smile.

At that moment, Masaomi felt his phone vibrate. It was important that he leave it on vibrate or else the teachers could have confiscated it from him. Bringing it out, he read the message and frowned. It was from Mikado.

[Sorry Masaomi. Can you mail me after class? I'll try to explain things then.]

"Explain what?" Masaomi yelled at his phone, scaring Anri and the rest of the people nearby.

… … …

"Can you tell us your name now?" Tom asked the bunny after Shizuo had managed to rip him from his leg.

"Ryu… Ryugamine… Mikado…" Mikado replied with a frightened look, reminding both Shizuo and Tom of an actual bunny.

"Alright then, Mikado-kun, how old are you?" Tom continued with his questions and Mikado froze.

Then, without warning, he began to cry, scaring the two males and causing anyone passing by to look towards them. With the stares of the people around causing them to feel like kidnappers or abusers, Tom quickly ran over to the nearby shop in search of something to calm the boy down.

"Hey, stop crying you… Ryu… Ryugasaki!" He called out the wrong name and caused Mikado to cry harder. Not knowing what else to do, he felt surprised when a pair of hands grabbed the bunny and began cradling him. "Celty?"

The black rider had shown up, perhaps after hearing the cries, and managed to calm the bunny with patience. Mikado looked at Celty Sturluson with calmed eyes and quickly held onto her.

"Celty-san!" He cried out with a renewed hope, thanking whatever god out there made that favor.

"You know this kid, Celty?" Shizuo asked Celty with a confused look as Tom came back with a bunny plush toy.

"He's not crying anymore?" Tom asked confused wondering what he had bought the toy for now.

[Little boy, do I know you?] Celty wrote on her PDA, asking Mikado for their connection.

"Celty-san… It's me… Mikado…" He didn't want to admit that, but he needed help and Celty quickly froze at that name.

'Mikado?' She asked herself somehow and separated from the bunny to look at his face. Handing him to Shizuo, she quickly wrote again. [How did this happen Mikado? Your body is so small!]

"I don't know. But I thought that I could stay with Shizuo-san since he also seems to be the same…" Mikado replied and turned to Shizuo before looking at the plush toy in Tom's hands. That's when Celty realized that he was speaking the truth.

[Shizuo, those ears and that tail, since when did you have those?] Celty asked curiously as Tom tried to see how much Mikado was interested in the plush toy.

"I woke up with them. Since they don't bother me with work, I just decided to ignore them." Shizuo replied and saw Tom playing with Mikado, who seemed to enjoy the plush toy. "You know this kid?"

[It's Mikado.] Celty replied to Shizuo's question as if it was obvious. [Mikado, you realize how you're acting, right?]

"Ah." Mikado froze and frowned. "I'm sorry; my body just starts moving on its own…"

"Celty, who is this kid?" Shizuo asked once more and swore he saw six pairs of eyes staring at him, instead of the four that actually existed.

[Like I said, it's Mikado. You've seen him before and I'm sure you remember him. His body's now like yours, though different. He's supposed to be sixteen.] Celty explained and Shizuo turned Mikado's body to face him.

"Ah, now I remember. The kid with the blue eyes." Shizuo nodded and saw Mikado give him a big smile.

"I'm so glad! I thought Shizuo-san would never remember me!" Mikado extended his hands to try and hug Shizuo, but with how short they were now, he wasn't able to.

Shizuo felt bad for the boy and brought him closer to his body. Once he was close enough, Mikado was able to hold on to Shizuo, though was still unable to hug him properly.

[Mikado, do you have any idea how this happened?] Celty needed to ask, feeling worried about the boy, who shook his head in response. [Shizuo, can you take care of him for a while? I need to speak to Shinra.]

"I guess. Tom-san, is that okay with you?" Shizuo asked his superior.

"Sure, if you think he won't get scared." Tom replied, not caring about this strange turn of events anymore.

[Thanks. I'll contact you soon.] Celty nodded to them and quickly left on her bike.

"Let's go then." Shizuo said calmly as he placed Mikado on his shoulders and walked alongside Tom.

… … …

[Heiwajima Shizuo looks cute today!]  
[It's impossible to come close to Heiwajima Shizuo today! He looks scary!]  
[You can't make fun of him or he'll totally lose it fast.]  
[The kid! He's dangerously close to Heiwajima Shizuo!]  
[Heiwajima Shizuo made the bunny cry!]  
[Scary! He's holding onto the kid. That kid might be killed soon.]  
[The bunny is in Heiwajima Shizuo's hands! They left him in his care!]  
[This dog protecting a bunny crap is scary!]  
[You can't come between them. Why isn't that kid scared?]  
[Is it Heiwajima Shizuo's illegitimate child?]

The news was reaching him from all his followers and they all seemed to be talking about the same thing right now. There was something seriously strange going on today.

"I would've thought that someone like Shizu-chan would never sleep with a woman, let alone produce a child." Orihara Izaya spoke to himself as his subordinate eyed him from the kitchen.

Because there was something wrong not only on the outside, but here as well. And Yagiri Namie wanted to know what exactly was happening and how it even happened. Because there was no way that something like that was normal. And yet, Izaya didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Alright. This merits my curiosity. Namie-san, I'll be going out for a while." Izaya declared with a wide grin, something that Namie thought suited him greatly at the moment.

"You're going out looking like that?" She asked Izaya with a frown. People were definitely going to look at him strangely and although she didn't really mind that part, if he got depressed or something and docked her pay in revenge, then it would affect her.

"You gotta live in the moment Namie-san! After all, no one's going to say anything about it! Well, they might, but it's not like I care either way. I think it suits me." Izaya twirled in place, showing her all of the weirdness that he had.

"You truly are a fox." Namie gave a soft sigh, hoping he'd just go and leave her alone for a while.

"I know!" Izaya grabbed his coat and almost skipped out the door like a happy schoolgirl.

… … …

"I'm sorry you can't smoke because of me…" Mikado apologized to Shizuo as he finished sending the text message to Masaomi.

"It's okay. Kids shouldn't inhale cigarette smoke anyways." Shizuo replied nonchalantly, trying his hardest to not grab a cigarette from his pocket.

"Hey Shizuo, it's about time for lunch." Tom said with a glance at his watch. "You must be hungry too, right Mikado-kun?"

"Ah…" As Mikado opened his mouth, his stomach started grumbling and Shizuo could clearly hear it.

"Tom-san, kids gotta eat healthy, right?" Shizuo asked curiously to his companion.

"True. I think ramen or sushi won't be enough. We can go to one of those family restaurants. They've got kid menus." Tom suggested and Shizuo nodded in agreement. "Ah, but try not to just eat sugar. Don't want to give the kid cavities from just looking at you eat."

"Sure, Tom-san." Shizuo nodded and they headed to the nearest family restaurant to eat.

As they ordered, Mikado noticed how the people in the restaurant, including the waitress looked at the three. They really were an odd group. And possibly, everyone just wanted to know why Shizuo had those ears and tails.

"Shizuo-san…" Mikado felt like thanking the man for the treat but quickly froze when he saw something outside.

"What?" Shizuo asked the bunny and turned to look outside, noticing that someone had just run inside.

"Shizu-Shizu spotted!" The hyperactive woman, known as Karisawa Erika, yelled at the top of her lungs with a grin, followed by a happy man at the same time. "When we heard, we couldn't keep ourselves away! Kya! It's true! He does look like a wolf man!"

"You should never underestimate the power of the net. Is he perhaps some sort of hidden hero whose power got out of control and can't hide it anymore?" The happy man, known as Yumasaki Walker, asked with the same grin Mikado had always seen him wear.

"No, no, Yumacchi. He probably just received his powers and that's why he hasn't figured out how to hide them." Erika grinned, not noticing the two other men that came in after her or the fact that Shizuo seemed to be getting angry.

"You two, you need to stop this. Sorry, Shizuo. They're just too excited right…" One of the two, the calm faced Kadota Kyohei, tried to apologize for the two when he saw Mikado's face.

And following his silence, Erika and Walker looked over to the shocked bunny, along with the last male, Togusa Saburou. Once they saw the bunny, Erika squealed and, with a speed that rivaled Celty's bike, grabbed Mikado from Shizuo's side. Kadota, Togusa and Tom were speechless while Shizuo quickly got up the moment he saw Mikado's eyes swell.

"Let him go!" Shizuo cried out, following the strange pair around the restaurant.

"Are you that bunny people keep talking about?" Erika asked with a smile.

"Why come to Shizuo-san? But you kinda look familiar…" Walker thought out loud, staring at Mikado.

"Ryugamine?" At this question, Erika and Walker froze, giving Shizuo enough time to grab Mikado from Erika's hands before the bunny started crying again.

"Mikapuu?" Erika asked moving forward with Walker to the scary guard dog in order to look at the bunny more closely.

"Hungry…" Mikado replied with a tired look and Shizuo brought him back to the stall where the food had finally been delivered.

"Your mindset shrunk as well, it seems. You want the toy again?" Tom asked, bringing out the plush toy for Mikado to grab.

"Is that really Mikapuu?" Erika asked, cautiously approaching Shizuo since he had Mikado in his lap to help him eat.

"It seems so. At least, he presented himself as Ryugamine Mikado to that black rider." Tom replied to them as he took a piece of food in his mouth.

All four eyed the bunny that began eating with some difficulty and ended up having Shizuo help him eat. Erika and Walker grinned, each bringing out their cell phones and taking a picture of the two with lighting fast speed before either of the two shot had any idea it happened.

… … …

[I'm at the park. With Shizuo-san.]

"Honestly, I don't know what to say to that." Masaomi replied out loud as he showed the reply message he got after trying to contact Mikado after class to Anri.

"Maybe he trusts Shizuo-san a lot." Anri tried to cheer up Masaomi as she followed him to the park.

"But this means he was playing hooky! And he didn't invite me! Which means he's not really out with a cold! Which means I can't go on a love-love date with Anri-chan!" Masaomi cried out with a frown and felt immediately depressed. "It's not the same without Mikado."

"I'm sorry Kida-kun." Anri apologized for something that wasn't her fault, causing Masaomi to smile once more.

"No worries! We'll just get Mikado to treat us to something today!" He gave her a wink as they both entered the park and began looking for Mikado.

However, they found not Mikado, but Shizuo on a bench. In his right arm was a white bunny who was being entertained with the sign Shizuo had in his left hand. As Shizuo waved it around, both teens approached him with a confused face.

Anri was the first to see the bunny's face and thought it looked familiar, but it was Masaomi who yelled out the name. "MIKADO!"

At the sound of his name, Mikado looked over to Masaomi and smiled. Shizuo turned around to face the two teens but quickly saw Mikado disappear from his grasp. Masaomi had grabbed his friend and had begun to cuddle him tightly.

"It's been so long since I've seen this face! How nostalgic! Man, you look so innocent and pure and cute like this! Maybe I should send your mom a photo so she can feel as nostalgic as I do. Ah, man! You're so cute like that!" Masaomi ranted and quickly had Mikado taken from his arms by Shizuo.

"Um, Shizuo-san, those… Did something happen to you two?" Anri tried to ask, eyeing the ears and tail on Shizuo.

"Oh, you're also affected by something?" Masaomi had not noticed it as he tried to grab Mikado again, but Shizuo had already put him on his shoulders again.

"Not just us…" Mikado replied shyly and looked over to the tree behind them.

"What?" Anri and Masaomi looked over to where Mikado was looking and froze at the same time. "How…?" Masaomi tried to ask.

"Well…" Mikado looked embarrassed as he tried to explain.

… … …

"You good now?" Shizuo asked Mikado, looking up at the bunny while Erika and Walker continued to snap photos of the two.

"Yes, thank you." Mikado replied shyly and looked to the left, immediately freezing. "Ah, Shizuo-san…" He tried to speak, but the tears were already forming in his eyes.

"What is it?" Shizuo asked, not noticing the tears.

"Can we go that way? Please let's go that way. Let's just go that way." Mikado tried to smile as he pointed to the right.

"Why?" Shizuo was confused but the other five behind him noticed why Mikado was being so insistent.

"Shizu-chan!" The voice called out to them and all five saw the same headlines.

[Minor killed in broad daylight!]  
[A victim finally appears in the middle of the fights!]  
[Suspects never arrested!]  
[Victim receives no justice!]

It spun out of control in their heads so no one managed to realize Izaya's distinguishing features of the day resembled Shizuo's. And then, all hell broke loose.

"IIIIZAAAAYAAAAAA!" With that first scream, all five swore fate was decided and could not react to anything, let alone try and save Mikado.

Watching the chaos unfold, they could only pray Mikado held on as much as possible.

"My, my Shizu-chan. I never would have thought that someone like you could father a child." Izaya mocked, trying to cut Shizuo with no regard to Mikado.

"Shut up flea! Who the hell told you it's okay to come to Ikebukuro again?" Shizuo tried to kill Izaya by grabbing another sign post.

"Shizuo, no!" Tom and Kadota tried to catch his attention but Mikado caught it first the moment he burst out crying.

And both Shizuo and Izaya froze on the spot. As the crowd formed again, looking at the two with accusing eyes, Shizuo was the first to move. He tried to calm down Mikado, mimicking Celty's movements from earlier. But when Mikado would not cease, Izaya moved closer as well and tried making funny faces to calm the bunny.

But Shizuo took the opportunity and knocked Izaya unconscious with the sign in his hand. And surprisingly, that made Mikado stop crying. When Shizuo saw the bunny smile, he waved the sign around.

"Shizuo-san is amazing!" Mikado's smile caused Shizuo to blush and although he managed to hide the blush, the five behind him saw his tail waving happily.

"So damn cute!" Erika muttered and continued to take pictures of the two.

"You like me smacking the flea?" Shizuo grinned at Mikado. "Or is it the sign?"

"It looks big at this size…" Mikado eyed the sign Shizuo still waved in front of him. "Ah, but somehow I find you hitting Izaya-san smoothing…"

"Tom-san, can I keep him?" The sudden question nearly caused Erika to faint.

"Is that a proposal, Shizuo?" Kadota asked, hoping he could just erase the day from his mind.

"What should we do with Izaya-san?" Mikado asked curiously as he looked over to the unconscious man.

"You should take him with you!" Erika was the first to suggest. "After all, you're all affected by something strange and mysterious, right? So if you stick together, I'm sure you'll eventually find a cure!"

"True, true. And something might happen if you all stick together. Like a magic portal or a witch girl appearing to cure you!" Walker was excited about the prospect of a magical girl.

"Oh? So Yumacchi, you think it's the result of a spell gone wrong from a magic apprentice?" Erika began swapping theories with her friend.

"It seems most likely a moe witch failed some practice spell." Walker fell into her groove and completely ignored the rest.

"Shizuo, take the day off. And try not to make the kid cry." Tom ordered with a sigh and quickly left.

"Ah, Shizu-Shizu, you can take this." Erika suddenly said and brought out a pack of rope from her backpack.

"Karisawa-san, you carry that all the time?" Mikado asked her as Walker took the rope and tied up Izaya.

"Ah, well, you never know when you might need it." Erika replied with a smile, causing Mikado to fear what the woman did in her spare time.

… … …

"So that's how Izaya-san ended up tied to a tree?" Masaomi asked as he finished branding Izaya's face with the marker he brought out.

"Yes. But as far as we know, it's only us. I tried checking online to see if anyone else had seen something like this but it looked like no one else has been affected." Mikado replied, almost blurting out about the forum.

"What about Celty-san? She hasn't contacted you yet?" Anri asked, holding onto Mikado as she sat next to Shizuo.

"She sent me one mail saying she'd come over soon. We're still waiting for her to arrive." Mikado replied with a shy look.

"Ah, I see…" Anri murmured and remained quiet while Masaomi sat next to Anri. He tried to think of a topic to talk about but Shizuo's presence kept him quiet.

And then, Celty arrived, causing the trio to thank whatever god there was for its continued support.

[Hello Anri-chan.] Celty immediately greeted the girl and saw her smile.

"Hello Celty-san." Anri stood up with Mikado in her arms and gave Celty a small bow.

"Did Shinra come up with anything?" Shizuo quickly asked, almost taking a cigarette from his pocket.

With a shake of helmet, Celty wrote to them. [He has no knowledge of how your bodies could've changed like that. However, he did talk about something strange.]

"Something strange?" Mikado asked curiously, tilting his head very cutely.

[There seems to be a strange rumor or more like a myth about witches and how they come out on Halloween to play pranks on people.] Celty wrote to them and left them confused.

"So, you're saying that Mikado and these two got pranked by a witch? Something like that actually seems possible for some reason. Anything we can do?" Masaomi asked, trying to grab Mikado from Anri's arms.

[As far as I know, no. I think the best thing to do is just wait this out and see if it goes away on its own.] Celty gave them the one answer Mikado feared.

"Then, Shizuo-san, could you continue to take care of Ryugamine-kun and Izaya-san?" Anri asked cautiously, handing Mikado over to Shizuo again.

"Can't I just kill the flea? I don't mind if it affects my body staying this way." Shizuo replied, not remembering what he just grabbed.

"Then Mikado might be affected too! What happens if he stays that way forever? You'll have to take responsibility!" Masaomi scolded the man and then grinned. "Just keep them around until tomorrow. If you all return to normal tomorrow then you can kill Izaya-san as much as you want."

"Masaomi…" Mikado sighed, sad that his best friend could suggest murder so lightly.

"Don't worry. I hear people already think you're a father and son pair, so I don't think anything else can go wrong! Call me tomorrow Mikado!" Masaomi joked and left, dragging with him a surprised Anri.

"Do we look like that?" Mikado asked Shizuo with a shy look.

"I don't think so." Shizuo shook his head and they turned to Celty for her opinion but she simply shook her head.

'With that look, you look more like the guard dog to Mikado, Shizuo.' Celty's thought to herself somehow and quickly left before things got any more awkward.

"Um… What now?" Mikado asked shyly, looking up at Shizuo.

"I think Kasuka said he was free today." Shizuo thought out loud and headed over to grab Izaya.

… … …

"Cute." That was the first word uttered by Shizuo's younger brother, Heiwajima Kasuka, otherwise commonly known as Hanejima Yuuhei, the actor. "Is this brother's son? You've never mentioned him before."

"It's not!" Shizuo yelled with a blush on his face.

"Then who is this?" Kasuka asked curiously, though no emotion was shown on his face.

"Ryugamine Mikado." Mikado quickly said, feeling intimidated by seeing someone as famous as Kasuka up close.

"Nice to meet you. Are you and brother friends?" Kasuka asked, taking Mikado in his arms while Shizuo tied Izaya to the railing outside of the apartment.

"We're…acquaintances, at the very least. I think." Mikado responded with a frown.

"Brother, you're playing around with a kid's heart? Is that your taste?" Kasuka asked and Shizuo quickly hit his head with the wall.

"Kasuka, that's not funny." Shizuo responded, watching his brother sit down on the sofa of his living room. "That kid's just suffering from something similar to me."

"So that's why brother looks cute today?" Kasuka asked, revealing the meaning of the thought he had said at the beginning.

"Shizuo-san looks more cool than anything!" Mikado rebutted with a smile.

"You're still a child. Brother looks…"

"Stop talking about me like that!" Shizuo screamed, interrupting the two. He sat down next to Kasuka and had a sullen look on his face.

"We're sorry, Shizuo-san. I won't say anything again." Mikado apologized, with Shizuo a sad puppy dog look.

"You're also very cute Mikado-kun. Are you going to adopt him?" Kasuka asked his brother as if Mikado were a puppy or an orphaned child.

"I can't adopt him. He has a family and he's sixteen, he can take care of himself." Shizuo responded, looking another way.

"Oh. At least brother's tastes don't go any younger than that." Kasuka murmured as if he was glad and quickly stood up before Shizuo said anything about that. "Shall we do some cooking?"

"Sure!" Mikado felt happy all of a sudden, even though he probably wouldn't be of much help to Kasuka.

"Is everyone trying to make me into a pedophile?" Shizuo thought to himself as he watched Kasuka and Mikado work in the kitchen with a smile.

After almost an hour, Kasuka came back with an oddly decorated cake and Mikado followed suit with a tray of tea cups, small plates and forks. Shizuo looked at the cake, wondering what the picture on the top was supposed to be as Kasuka looked for the tea pot since it would be too heavy for Mikado as well as a knife.

"Kasuka, what's with the picture?" Shizuo asked, squinting his eyes to try and see the picture.

"It's supposed to be a wolf howling at the moon. Mikado-kun tried his best for you." Kasuka replied as he started by cutting the cake after placing the tea pot on the coffee table where everything else was.

"You did good." Shizuo grinned at Mikado, placing a hand on his head, however the bunny just tried to hide his face with the hoodie.

"Brother, you're embarrassing him." Kasuka noted while he finished cutting the pieces and proceeded to serve the tea.

"Sorry." Shizuo said with a blush and took a plate of cake as well as a fork. "Thanks Kasuka, for the cake."

"You're welcome. Here you go Mikado-kun." Kasuka placed a plate and a tea cup in front of Mikado.

"Thank you!" Mikado smiled at Kasuka and began eating the cake with joy. "So good…" He mumbled with a complacent look.

All three ate quietly, looking very much like a happy family. Once they were done, Shizuo noted that Mikado looked like he was falling asleep.

"Do you want to stay the night brother?" Kasuka asked as he picked up Mikado. "The guest room is free."

"Ah, thanks. Can I borrow one of your apartments first? If that flea dies before tomorrow comes, I might be held accountable for anything that happens to the kid." Shizuo explained with a frown, not really happy about it.

"You've spent the day together and you can't call him Mikado-kun?" Kasuka wondered as he handed Shizuo a set of keys.

"It's…difficult…" Shizuo responded and quickly went outside. Kasuka heard yelling before a loud noise and the opening of a door. Almost three minutes later, Shizuo returned to a sullen look.

"Here. Keep a watch over him." Kasuka quickly said as he handed Mikado to Shizuo, took his keys back and pushed him into the guest room before the older brother had anything to say.

With a sigh, Shizuo looked down at Mikado and saw him sleeping. He walked over to the bed and placed Mikado under the sheet before going under them himself.

"Shizuo-san…" Mikado murmured as he clung to Shizuo's body for warmth.

Shizuo felt warm and had not noticed his tail was moving happily but forced himself to sleep anyways. After all, even someone like Shizuo felt the effects of a cute faced Mikado.

… … …

"Karisawa-san, don't you think something magical happened today?" Walker asked Erika with a grin.

"Oh, Yumacchi, you have to recognize when someone is being played with! Still, I was wondering what sort of pairing would arise from this. If Iza-Iza had come out earlier, he probably would've met with Mikapuu first and there'd be izado instead of shizado." Erika grinned as she laughed to herself.

"Eh? What does that mean?" Walker was confused as he poked his partner for more information.

"Oh, but I really wanted shizaya. I guess you can't really have it all." Erika was going into her own world.

"Karisawa-san, did you do something without inviting me?" Walker asked curiously, trying to grab her attention.

"Sorry! I did!" Erika grinned though she didn't look sorry at all. "They'll be back to normal tomorrow, but…"

"But?" Walker asked curiously, getting closer to Erika.

"I gave Mikapuu an extra. He so needed it after all." She giggled happily and felt Walker's chin on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Yumacchi?"

"Did you have fun without me, Karisawa-san? You didn't even tell me you had plans for Halloween." Walker seemed to be pouting.

"Well, it's the only time of the year when I can get away with anything." Erika grinned and continued. "After all, no one does any trick-or-treating here! So I thought I'd give a little trick AND treating!"

"You truly did, Karisawa-san." Walker grinned and had a small dance with his partner.

… … …

"I'm back to normal…" Mikado gave a deep sigh as he pinched his cheeks. Yep, his body was the correct age again.

"Morning." At the sound of Shizuo's voice, Mikado gave a small jump. He looked over to Shizuo and saw the man sleepily open his eyes. At the very least, Mikado noticed that Shizuo looked normal as well.

"Why is it so cold?" Mikado suddenly asked, wrapping his arms around his body and noticing something. He was butt naked. "Why?" He screamed and took all of the sheets in order to cover his body.

"Hey… Mikado… You…" Shizuo pointed to Mikado's head, not noticing that he had used Mikado's name.

"My head?" Mikado passed a hand over his head and froze. "But it's not yesterday anymore! Why? And Shizuo-san's normal as well!"

Although Mikado had returned to normal age and had thought everything was alright, minus the clothes thing, since Shizuo had also returned to normal and had no ears or tail, why was it that he now had bunny ears on his head? However, unknown to them, this wasn't the extra Erika had mentioned. But that was for another day. Things would return to normal before they even realize.

**Halloween End**

Sissy: 15 pages of nothing but nothing! XD I wanted to make a fluff thing and ended up doing a baseless joke thing. The idea was a witch's prank since Halloween is the excuse for the occult to occur without anyone trying to figure out how things happen. Seriously, something weird happens on Halloween and we think nothing of it. Or we think it's the work of a witch or a spirit or something. So yeah, that's my excuse. Technically this story ends here, like so but I'll post a second chapter to this tomorrow. However, it'll be MA! So read at your own discretion!


	2. Extra

**Title:** Trick and Treat Extra**  
By:** Sissy

**Warning:** This extra is MA! Read at your own discretion!

_You need to know a second thing. Even if the day is over, it doesn't necessarily mean that the trick is._

… … …

Impossible.

Mikado had thought that for the second time in two days. The day of yesterday had been over, so why was it that he was still affected by something?

He shook his head to try and think about something else. He wanted to think about something else. Except… Now he was feeling uncomfortable.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on the things he didn't want to think about.

"Interestingly, those ears really suit you." Shizuo thought out loud, pulling one of the ears with a lit cigarette in his mouth. He wanted a smoke after not being able to the day before.

"Please don't say that Shizuo-san! It's not a good thing!" Mikado looked serious, but his ears were moving with his expressions and Shizuo found it interesting. "I mean, Shizuo-san had some yesterday and today he doesn't, so does that mean I have to wait another day for these to leave?" He was completely talking to himself and suddenly hit the edge of the bed with his head.

"What is it?" Shizuo asked curiously, it was entertaining to see someone else affected by this. Not like he minded the ears or the tail yesterday, it just irked him that people wouldn't shut up about it.

"I feel weird… I need a shower…" Mikado murmured with labored breaths and suddenly focused on Shizuo's caress of his ear. "Hyaa!"

"Huh?" Shizuo was confused and let go of the ear.

"Bathroom…" Mikado murmured as he tried to get up, but his face looked completely flushed.

"Do you have a fever or something?" Shizuo asked and moved his hand to touch Mikado's face but only caused the bunny to flinch at his touch. "You… Don't tell me…"

"I just need a shower… I'll be fine…" Mikado replied, trying to act cool but his body wasn't helping at all.

"Like hell you'll be fine!" Shizuo yelled and pulled the bunny from the floor and onto the bed, revealing the state the younger boy was in. "You couldn't even get up from the floor, so how exactly were you planning on jerking off in the bathroom?"

Feeling the warmth of Shizuo's hand, Mikado tried to curl up to a fetal position. "I…" He wanted to reply but his voice was becoming smaller.

Staring at Mikado's painful expression was worrying him so Shizuo did the one thing he least expected himself to do. Pulling Mikado close to him, he separated the bunny's legs and grabbed hold of the raised member.

"N-no! Don't!" Mikado closed his eyes and shivered at the touch. "Ah… That's… That feels…" Biting into his bottom lip, he tried to push himself away but Shizuo's hold of him was strong.

"Good?" Shizuo suggested and felt something touching him. Looking down, he saw a small fluffy tail wagging from side to side. Curiously, he stopped servicing Mikado and grabbed hold of the tail. Almost immediately Mikado gasped and nearly jumped out of Shizuo's range. "Where are you going?" He asked, pinning down Mikado's body.

"Shizuo-san…" Mikado called out in low breaths, his hips moving towards Shizuo.

Without making a sound or thinking it thoroughly, Shizuo gave Mikado a deep kiss. As he invaded the inside of the bunny's mouth, Shizuo grabbed the twitching member again. When he received moans of pleasure from Mikado, Shizuo separated from the bunny's lips to see his face. And it looked very flushed.

"Aah!" Mikado nearly gave a loud moan just before he climaxed all over Shizuo's clothes. Then he felt like screaming and hiding. "I'm so sorry, Shizuo-san…" He tried apologizing but Shizuo simply began to undress.

"I wasn't planning on it, but I probably should've taken off my shirt to begin with." Shizuo muttered to himself as he began to undress himself but Mikado stopped him once he reached his belt. "What…?" He was taken by surprised when Mikado kissed him of his own initiative and began to undo the belt himself.

Shizuo eyed the boy, who seemed clumsy and desperate to open the zipper of his pants now. As he still kissed Mikado, Shizuo invaded the bunny's hole, surprising the said bunny.

"Ah, Shizuo-san…" Mikado's voice indicated he was enjoying being invaded.

"Crap…" Shizuo murmured to himself, noticing he was getting excited as well. Possibly not as much as Mikado seemed to be, but close.

Mikado, who noticed Shizuo's heat, pulled down on Shizuo's pants as hard as he could, freeing Shizuo's hard cock. With wide eyes, Shizuo looked from Mikado to his member to Mikado once again and saw the bunny licked his lips before diving down.

"Hey!" Shizuo tried to pull the bunny away but surprisingly enjoyed the felaccio Mikado was giving him. So much he almost didn't notice the way Mikado was fingering himself since he had stopped. But the moment he did, Shizuo grabbed Mikado's hand and pulled it out before pleasuring him again.

With his hands free, Mikado used them to make sure he could balance himself well in between Shizuo's legs. After another minute or so of sucking, Shizuo was about to climax but Mikado refused to let go of the pulsing member. Then, Shizuo grabbed hold of Mikado's head as he released his cum and saw the bunny swallow almost all of it.

"Shizuo-san…" Mikado got up and kissed Shizuo again. The taste of his own cum was terrible but it didn't stop Shizuo from pulling Mikado closer to him or the boy from cradling his hips on Shizuo's waist.

Slowly separating from Shizuo's mouth, Mikado placed himself and took the plunge down on Shizuo's erect cock. Gasping for air, he tried to get comfortable and slowly moved his body up and down.

"Mikado…" Shizuo called for the bunny and reached for his nipples, earning another moan from the bunny. With a grin, he bit one of them while servicing the other and started sucking.

"Ah… Feels…good…" Mikado murmured and closed his eyes but did not stop his movements.

As Mikado climaxed once more, Shizuo pushed his body down. He kissed the bunny and began moving to find relief again. Even though he felt a bit tired, Mikado was revved up again and clung to Shizuo for support.

"Mikado!" Shizuo felt himself coming close to relief but it was simply his mind playing tricks, so he moved Mikado a bit to go further into the bunny.

"Aah! Ahn! Shi… Shizuo-san!" Mikado tried to kiss Shizuo since he couldn't after Shizuo moved him and only felt the sheets caressing his front. "Shizuo-san… My… I want… Chest…" He tried pleading but no understandable sentence was produced. And yet, Shizuo somehow did and pulled Mikado's body close again but did not seize moving him. As Mikado wished, Shizuo caressed his chest with one hand and the bunny's member with the other. "Aaah…!"

"Feels good?" Shizuo asked the bunny and felt the cum falling in his hand.

"Shizuo-san… More…" Mikado turned his head and kissed Shizuo, who responded willingly.

"Damn…!" Shizuo reached his climax at the same time as Mikado and fell back on the bed tired.

"Shizuo-san… More…" Mikado repeated and Shizuo felt the teen moving his body so Shizuo would be in and out of the bunny.

"You're not tired?" Shizuo asked and saw no indication of that on the bunny's member. "Alright. This'll be a challenge." With a smirk, he touched Mikado's cock and massaged it slowly while the bunny continued moving for relief.

"Shizuo-san… Shizuo-san…" Mikado called for the man and bent down for another kiss, earning a very wet one on contact.

Once Mikado found relief again, he felt Shizuo hard inside him. Shizuo sat up and tried to give good service on the bunny's member. While he serviced, Mikado put his arms around Shizuo and continued their kiss. Shuddering, Shizuo noticed Mikado becoming tighter until he gasped loudly, climaxing along with Shizuo.

"You alright now?" Shizuo asked curiously and separated from Mikado, feeling all the cum coming down from Mikado's hole.

"Somehow…yeah… I feel all sticky… I need a bath…" Mikado replied with a raspy voice.

"Come on." Shizuo said and grabbed Mikado's body in bridal style before heading into the guest bathroom. Placing Mikado on top of a stool, he filled the tub and helped Mikado clean his body. Although he seemed to be falling asleep, Shizuo made sure he didn't. After finishing, he washed himself and brought both him and Mikado into the tub.

"Warm…" Mikado murmured with a soft smile before he fell asleep.

"Hey! Don't…fall…" Shizuo tried to stop himself but he dozed off as well.

Around ten minutes passed before they heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Brother, you didn't fall asleep in there, right? I have clothes for Mikado-kun. I'll leave them out here." Kasuka's voice woke them up and both were embarrassed to be in the tub together.

Once they got out and dressed, they came out of the guest room and saw Kasuka and Izaya on the sofa. Izaya was normal as well, Mikado noted before the man spoke.

"Morning Shizu-chan, Mikado-kun! You guys sure had a fun time this morning!" Izaya greeted them and quickly dodged the punch that headed his way.

"What the hell are you doing here flea?" Shizuo asked with an angry look, burning glares into Izaya.

"I brought him in, brother. I thought he might be hungry." Kasuka replied and motioned Mikado to come closer to him. "I'm glad you're back to normal, Mikado-kun." He told Mikado, who noticed his ears were no longer there.

"Then you can leave if you already ate!" Shizuo began chasing Izaya around the apartment until they ran out of it.

"Thank you for breakfast." Mikado said with a shy look once he began to eat the breakfast in front of him and saw Kasuka place a disk on the table. "That is?"

"It's the only copy. I thought you might want it. I'll tell brother about it later." He said with a nod and Mikado blushed at the realization of what he now had in his hands, as it was clearly labeled 'brother and Mikado-kun'.

'Kasuka-san, you're seriously scary!' Mikado thought to himself with a shiver.

**Extra End**

Sissy: Sleepy… And a Happy Halloween to the parts of the world still on the 31st. I hope this was as MA as I tried to make it.

**Happy Treating:**

_Variation on Ink_: You're excused. But I seriously didn't think someone would think it was fluffy.

_Vidservent_: Fufu… That's left up to your imagination! XD Though you are so very close!


	3. Easter Edition

**Title:** Trick and Treat Easter Edition**  
By:** Sissy

**Warning:** Just slightly below M so you should all have no problem.

_A third thing you should remember; revenge is a dish best served cold. Because seriously…_

… … …

It just couldn't be possible.

There no way it could be possible.

Because…this would be the third time. The third time!

Yet Mikado remembered this sensation. It was embedded into the back of his mind. He KNEW what this was.

It was the impossibilities occurring once more into his daily monotonous life.

"Why? Is there something on me that keeps attracting this kind of thing?" Mikado could only help but ask himself that question. He was starting to really hate this.

Of course, since it was that feeling, he soon started to forget his about his self-pity and self-wallowing.

"Shizuo-san…" He whimpered lowly and slammed his head onto his futon.

… … …

"He's not here! He's not here! He's NOT here!" Masaomi screamed to the heavens during lunch hour while the rest on the rooftop were caught by surprise.

"Maybe you should call him then." Anri tried to help by smiling softly at her good friend, while noticing how her best friend and her boyfriend had not even noticed Masaomi's screaming.

"I sent him a message but he hasn't answered me back." Masaomi quickly pouted and realized something. "What if Halloween happened again and he's a tiny baby and can't even answer the phone? I have to go to him right now! Oof!" Anri closed her eyes when she saw him fall to the floor. It seemed that one way or another, he tripped on nothing.

"Since you can't leave the school, why not call Shizuo-san?" Anri suggested and Masaomi quickly looked displeased.

"I didn't want to call him. He's crazy about Mikado. And he might not tell us anything if there's something going on." Masaomi growled lowly but brought out his phone anyways.

Anri simply watched as Masaomi was dialing the number to the same man she was hoping he would call. Silently watching, Anri became worried when Masaomi had not spoken at all, even after a long minute. Grumbling to himself, Masaomi finally spoke up.

"Is Mikado with you?" Masaomi finally asked with a frown. He received a reply and grinded his teeth. "Because he's not in school! Why else would I ask? Of course I tried to get in touch with him; he's not answering my text messages!" Hanging up, he turned to Anri with a smile.

"Are you angry, Kida-kun?" Anri asked worriedly and felt Masaomi's hand fall on her head.

"No worries, I'm sure that guy will see if Mikado's okay. As much as I hate to accept it, him and Mikado are lovers after all." Masaomi grinned and sat down next to Anri, ignoring how red she had gotten. After all, both still remembered THAT time.

… … …

The phone call suddenly ended when the person on the other line hung up. Shizuo stared at his cell phone with a confused look but quickly found himself worried about what he had just been told. Immediately, he dialed the number from memory and waited.

It did not connect on the first ring. Shizuo almost thought it would go to voice mail when the line finally connected. "Mikado?" He called out but could only hear low breathing. "Mikado?"

"…Ah… Shi…Shizuo-san…" He heard Mikado's wheezy voice and got worried.

"Are you at the apartment?" Shizuo asked as he already took the first step in that direction.

"…Ye…yes… Ah… Shizuo-san…" Mikado called out for Shizuo and the man had by now gone to full dash mode, much like how he ran when chasing Izaya. That, as expected, scared everyone in the vicinity.

"Hold on! I'll be right there!" Shizuo screamed to his phone because of the urgency at the moment. After all, he knew perfectly well that Mikado wasn't well just by hearing his voice. He did hear that voice once the year before. It was engraved in his brain by now.

… … …

[Heiwajima Shizuo looks uber scary!]  
[He looks worried about something.]  
[Where the hell is he even going?]  
[More like, is he chasing something?]  
[Orihara Izaya isn't around thought.]  
[Heiwajima Shizuo has snapped then!]

"Karisawa-san, what are you watching?" Walker asked his other half with a slight grin. He seemed curious since Erika refused to tear her gaze from her computer screen.

"The forum. It's filled with a lot of interesting chatter." Erika replied and started chuckling to herself.

"Let me see…" Walker bent down to look as well and seemed slightly surprised. "Karisawa-san…" He called to her again.

"Yes, Yumacchi?" Erika asked innocently while looking at Walker this time.

"Did you do something again without me?" He asked worriedly and slightly pouting.

"Oh, yes." Erika replied honestly and smiling aloofly at her other half. "After all..." She started with a grin as Walker already knew what she wanted to say. He did remember THAT time as well.

… … …

Let's explain what everyone remembers first.

This was something that happened quite some time ago. A little after last year's Halloween. It took place in Mikado's apartment, much like every beginning for Mikado. Masaomi, his best friend from childhood, and Anri, the girl he met soon after classes started, were visiting him. The reason for that was simple. Masaomi had been bored, and quickly bothered Mikado since the boy had not hung out with him as much after the events of Halloween.

"Masaomi, this is a small place, please stop running around like a lunatic!" Mikado pleaded and saw Masaomi sit still next to Mikado's computer.

"Man, you need a TV. And a Playstation. And maybe an Xbox. How much money you got saved up?" Masaomi quickly asked, his eyes screaming his desire to go out and buy the mentioned items using his friend's cash.

"I'm not getting anything. If you're just here to bother me and the neighbors then please leave." Mikado had been serious but he quickly looked over to Anri with a smile. "Not you, Sonohara-san. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you." Anri smiled to him and took a sip of the tea Mikado had brought her before looking for her study materials.

They had gathered for studying but as always, Masaomi was much too hyperactive for Mikado's tastes. After settling in better, they finally got to studying, until Mikado's front door was knocked on.

"Just who could it be?" Mikado wondered out loud and walked over to the front door where he was soon tackled by a pair of otaku.

"We're here to say hi!" The pair said with a wide grin. What happened next was chaos. The planned study session became a manga study session and all three high school students were forced to listen to the otaku pair. Neither Kadota nor Togusa were there at the time.

About half an hour into it though, Masaomi had decided to ignore Erika and scooted over to Mikado's computer. He turned it on and fiddled around with the Solitaire game. Pretty soon, he was bored of that and started searching for anything interesting in Mikado's room. So eventually, he found something weird. A disk labeled 'brother and Mikado-kun'.

"Hey, Mikado…" He turned around to look at Mikado but his best friend was busy with Erika and Walker's ranting. With a pout, he simply turned back to the computer and placed the disk in it. It loaded quickly and Masaomi realized it was a video. So, like the curious teenager he was, he played the video.

"Huh?" Anri noticed Masaomi had disappeared and looked over to him. 'What's he watching?' She wondered to herself.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Erika pouted as she noticed Masaomi had not been hearing her AT ALL. "What is…? Oh. My. God."

"Masaomi! Where did you get that from?" Mikado finally realized what was happening when he heard his own voice coming from behind him.

As Mikado tried to take out the disk from the computer, Masaomi and Anri had frozen from shock. Erika had fainted with a wide grin and Walker was trying to wake her up. It was after this event that Masaomi refused to acknowledge Shizuo and his usefulness; Anri started to suggest calling Shizuo should anything happen to Mikado, but also had trouble looking him in the eye without blushing; and Erika took every chance she could to warn Shizuo about the possibility of jail.

… … …

"Mikado!" Shizuo opened the door to Mikado's apartment to see the scene he pretty much expected.

"Ah!" Mikado's eyes were closed as the warm liquid shot in Shizuo's direction without hitting him. "Shizuo…san…" He called again while trying to sit up to reach Shizuo.

"Don't. You're just going to wear yourself out." Shizuo scolded him as he closed the door. He walked over to his younger lover and grabbed hold of him, completely ignoring how Mikado moved closer to his body. "How long have you been doing this alone?"

"Since…I woke…up…at nine…" Mikado lowly gasped at the hand that grabbed him.

"Sorry. You couldn't move at all to call for me, did you?" Shizuo seemed worried about the younger boy in his grasp and softly kissed him on the lips.

"Mmm… Nngh!" Mikado nearly fell back to his half dirtied futon but was laid there eventually by Shizuo. "Sorry Shizuo-san…"

"Don't worry, I figured that would happen. Let me get you some water. You're probably dehydrated by now." Shizuo spoke softly and walked over to Mikado's kitchen for a glass of water.

Once he fed the water to Mikado, Shizuo left the empty glass on the coffee table with Mikado's computer and proceeded to undress. Mikado could only watch as Shizuo got naked but tried to grab hold of him in order to bring him closer.

"Calm down a bit. It's been a while since we've done this, remember?" Shizuo reminded his younger lover but the boy managed to reach his lower member. "If it wasn't for this, I'd have waited until you were 20."

"I…know…" Mikado nodded and nearly cried out when he felt Shizuo enter a finger into him.

"Hey, can you keep going?" Shizuo asked as he bit one of Mikado's impossible ears and caressed the fluffy tail.

"Of…course…" Mikado submissively responded and swallowed again in order to pleasure his lover.

In the course of the next hour, Shizuo managed to give his fill to Mikado, who rested happily in his arms.

"Shizuo-san, are they gone yet?" Mikado asked softly, as he opened his eyes.

"Not yet. But it's okay. They suit you just fine." Shizuo replied with a smile and felt Mikado sigh.

"But you and Kasuka-san, it's noticeable you're brothers." Mikado murmured but yelped when he felt Shizuo fingering him again. "Don't… Stop, Shizuo-san… Please…"

"I'm not as bad as Kasuka!" Shizuo looked grumpy as he took Mikado's lips to quiet him.

'That's right.' Mikado mentally smiled to himself and closed his eyes. 'Shizuo-san is more open about things, even his principals. Kasuka-san on the other hand loves to secretly tape people, especially if they come closer to Shizuo-san. I'm glad he accepted me.'

As Shizuo made sure Mikado was enjoying himself, the younger teen made sure that Shizuo was as happy as he could be. Yet neither knew how right Mikado's thoughts had been. Though, actually, only wrong in a different direction.

… … …

"Here. I'm not sure why you needed this though. Everyone knows they do it." The unique-and-lovable-to-only-one stalker Mika handed Erika a disk labeled '4-24-11'. "Though near the end, something really weird happened."

"Thanks! And it's not that we know they do it, but rather, it's apparently really rare for them to do it, so I'll commemorate every occasion until Mikapuu is an adult." Erika grinned and added something for the non-bashful stalker, "But you can ignore the end, after all, aren't miracles and magic part of the unexplained?"

"I don't really care. As long as I can love Seiji-san, all the miracles in the world can remain a mystery for all I care!" Mika cheered and ran off to join her beloved.

"I'll have to give her a thank you present. Hmmm… But when?" Erika went into thought, not noticing Walker walking up behind her.

"Never mind your out-of-date trick, what are you planning on doing with that? Are you going to distribute it, Karisawa-san? That'd be too cruel. Or is it for your private collection?" He asked her curiously and watched her grin.

"Keeping it for myself might be a bit too much. I do want to see it though. I might go to Heaven. But I'll anonymously mail it to Mikapuu. I'm sure he'll want it too." Erika silently chuckled to herself and felt Walker sigh behind her.

'You were really angry about not knowing about that first disk, weren't you Karisawa-san?' He silently thought and was glad he never got her this angry, ever.

… … …

_I wanted to see that earlier!_

**Easter End**

Sissy: Happy Easter! I'm glad I made it in time. I was supposed to make this more MA like the extra, but it somehow ended up more comedy than anything. Well, this came to me out of boredom since I'd been working for three weeks without stopping so I had to entertain myself somehow. That's how I first imagined the scene with them finding the disk so I decided to make an Easter edition! Because bunnies love to hump. Hope you all enjoyed this anyways.


End file.
